


Azumanga Christmas Tales

by TomoXKaguraLover229



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comedy, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shoujo-ai, Winter, kissing under the mistletoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomoXKaguraLover229/pseuds/TomoXKaguraLover229
Summary: A drabble collection featuring our favorite girls during the jolliest time of the year. Contains some shojo-ai in some drabbles
Relationships: Kagura/Takino Tomo, Kaorin/Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh), Kasuga "Osaka" Ayumu & Mihama Chiyo, Kurosawa "Nyamo" Minamo/Tanizaki Yukari, Mizuhara "Yomi" Koyomi/Takino Tomo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Deck the School Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a funky dream, Yukari got a change of heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK, BABY!!!! Came back from Thanksgiving Vacation with a refreshed mind for writing fanfics! The holiday season's here, which means another winter-themed Azumanga Daioh drabble collection for everybody! Everybody's favorite non-sensical conversations and ships under one giant bow!

It was an after school December day, and Yukari was packing up for the day when she heard Chiyo singing.

“Decorating is fun~ Decorating is fun~ Now let’s step back to see what we have done!”

“What is Chiyo-chan doing here?” Yukari asked herself, as she walked out of the room only to see a mess in the halls.

The halls were cover in red ribbons and multicolored tinsel, the ceilings having Christmas ornaments hanging down, and the windows having crude drawings of Santa on them.

“Wha- Who is behind this, this- THIS MESS?!?!” Yukari shouted before she saw Tomo and Kagura playing with green ribbon. “CHIYO-CHAN!!!!!!”

Chiyo appeared in front of Yukari, “Yes, Yukari-sensei?”

“Chiyosuke, what is the meaning of this?!”

“Yukari-sensei, we’re spreading some Christmas cheer in the school by decorating the halls with Christmas decorations.”

“Christmas...cheer.” Yukari paused before she burst into laughter, “Christmas cheer! That’s just nonsense!!!”

Then, Osaka appears in front of Yukari, holding a knife in her hand. “Shun tha non-believer! SHUNNNNNN!!!!!!”

* * *

Yukari woke up from her nap, seeing her students carrying boxes of Christmas decorations.

“Yukari-sensei,” Chiyo said to her teacher, “Can you help us with decorating the school for Christmas?”

Yukari was about to say “no”, but she decides to help Chiyo out with decorating the school.

Then, Nyamo shows up, seeing Yukari helping out her students. “Yukari, what are you doing?” she asked.

“Helping out my students with decorating the school,” Yukari answered, lifting one of the boxes.

“You’re oddly kind today. What caused you to act like this?”

“Got a funky dream while napping. Osaka threatened me with a knife if I don’t believe in Christmas cheer.”

“You still haven’t got over the Osaka incident?”

“Of course I haven’t! Now, every time I see Osaka’s smile- Nyamo! She’s sucking my soul!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nyamo sighed before seeing Tomo and Kagura running through the halls. “Hey! No running in the halls!!!!” she scolded, chasing the two tomboys in the process.

Yukari laughed as she helps Nyamo capture the two trouble-making Knuckleheads.


	2. I Saw Tomo Kissing Yomi Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yomi finally got a realization about her and Tomo's friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da, the second drabble in the collection, and this one's got a kissing scene and some Tomo/Yomi shoujo-ai, so you have been warned.

Kagura was out jogging out on a chilly afternoon when she notices Yomi walking alone.

“Hey, Yomi!” The tomboy called out the bespectacled girl, running up to her, “Say, where’s Tomo?”

“I don’t know,” Yomi answered, “Kagura, may I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“How come you were able to tolerate Tomo’s BS? She called you names like ‘big-boobed moron’ and ‘gill brains’, and yet, you developed a relationship with her. Tell me your secrets, Kagura.”

“Yomi, I know that you’re Tomo’s friend since grade school, but you try to provoke her when she’s in one of her prideful episodes.”

“Prideful… episodes?”

“You know, Tomo’s over-inflated ego gets control of her and makes her brag about how ‘amazing, smart, and cute’ she is.”

“And I show up to tell her that she’s none of that, and then we-” Yomi stopped to think about all of her actions towards Tomo throughout the years of their friendship. During elementary school, Tomo protected her from the countless amount of bullies who tried to hurt her due to her wearing glasses. As middle school and puberty came, she matured but Tomo didn’t, but the wildcat idiot helped her get through the lowest points of her life by bringing her the optimism she missed in elementary school. And she helped Tomo with her inferiority complex, telling the wildcat that she’s not useless. Now that she’s in her last year of high school, she’s beginning to regret giving Tomo some uppercuts and double chops.

“Kagura, I now understand what you trying to tell me,” Yomi said, finally having her resolve, “I’m going back home. See you tomorrow!”

The light-haired girl ran to her house as snowflakes started to fall down to the ground. When she came back home, Yomi had gotten another fever, and her mom let her in the house. After changing into her pajamas, Yomi was in the kotatsu, recovering from the fever and eating some curry udon, when she sees Tomo poking out of the kotatsu.

“Yomi,” Tomo mewled, “Where were you?”

“Was walking out with Kagura until I got a fever,” Yomi answered. She then touched Tomo’s forehead, feeling the warmth emitting from the area. “Tomo, do you have a fever as well?”

“Yeah, I also got a fever. It was nice for your mother to let me stay here to recover.”

“Look, Tomo, I’m sorry for beating you up for every fat insult you throw at me. I realized that you’re just trying to make me laugh at all of the miserable attempts I had for continuing my diets.”

“Yomi, that’s the sweetest thing you ever said to me,” Tomo then looks up, seeing a piece of mistletoe tied with a red string hanging from the ceiling, and grinned, “Hey Yomi, there’s a mistletoe hanging down from us, tied with the red string of fate. You know what that means, do you?”

“Tomo, why you’re getting closer to me?!”

Tomo put her finger to Yomi’s lips, “Less talk, fatso, more kissing.” She moves even closer to Yomi’s face until her lips locked with the brunette’s.

Yomi blushed, trying to resist the urge to hit Tomo, but she gave in, hugging the smaller teen. She and Tomo are no longer friends or partners or lovers. They’re now soulmates, straggled by the invisible red string of fate no more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I'm leaning towards a Tomo/Kagura/Yomi polycule. Tomo and Kagura are mutual Knuckleheads, so Kagura can give advice to Yomi on how to safely approach Tomo and not get offended by the wildcat idiot.


	3. The Twelve Flowers of Hanafuda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knuckleheads discovered the meaning of working together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, two drabbles in one day?! Yes! And this one features our favorite three Knuckleheads, so prepare for some Osaka weirdness.

“Wah! I can’t wait to get some presents for Christmas this year!” Chiyo said, getting excited for Christmas.

“Ah wonder what everybody’s goin’ to get for Christmas?” Osaka asked.

“Oh, I’m getting a teddy bear for Christmas,” Chiyo answered.

“Neko Koneko,” Sakaki added.

“Some time away from Tomo,” Yomi added.

“A mountain bike!” Kagura added, “Though, I still don’t know what color to pick.”

“Some anime and manga and video games!” Tomo added.

“What kind?” Yomi asked her best friend.

Tomo remained silent until she parted her lips: “LUPIN!!!!!”

The ultimate cringe has settled upon the classroom. It is not pleasant at all.

* * *

After the fiasco, the Knuckleheads were walking to Osaka’s house for a study session 

“So, Osaka, what you’re going to get from Santa?” Tomo asked the ditzy girl.

“Ah goin’ to get some of ‘em hanafuda cards,” Osaka answered, “And sata andagi. And melonpan. And a pair of Chiyo-chan’s flyin’ pigtails.”

“Hanafuda cards?” Tomo and Kagura said in a confused tone to their voices.

“Yeah, hanafuda cards.”

“Say, does anybody know the twelve flowers of hanafuda?” Tomo asked her fellow Knuckleheads.

The three idiot girls look at each other and they started to recite the twelve flowers of hanafuda:

“Pine, plum blossom, cherry blossom, wisteria, iris, peony, bush clover, silver grass, chrysanthemum, maple, willow, princess tree!”

The girls were shocked as they managed to recite all twelve flowers of hanafuda without using Sakaki for help.

“Did we just said all 12 flowers without stumbling in the middle?” Tomo asked.

“Yep, we just did,” Kagura answered, “And we didn’t need Sakaki to correct us!”

“Let’s try the Japanese zodiac next,” Osaka said, “Tomo-chan and Ah cain’t go past the adder.”

The three idiot girls look at each other and they started to recite the twelve animals of the Japanese zodiac:

“Rat, ox, tiger, rabbit, dragon, adder, horse, sheep, monkey, rooster, dog, boar!”

The girls were shocked as they managed to recite all twelve animals of the zodiac without fumbling around.

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous!” Tomo shouted, “Let’s recite the Western zodiac since most Japanese people know about the Japanese zodiac and hanafuda cards!”

The three idiot girls look at each other and they started to recite the twelve signs of the Western zodiac:

“Ram, bull, twins, crab, lion, virgin, scales, scorpion, archer, goat-fish, water-bearer, fish!” 

The girls were shocked as they managed to recite all twelve signs of the Western zodiac without needing the help of Kaorin.

“Okay, now that’s freaky!” Tomo said.

“Maybe, we’re able to say twelve things without fumblin’ ‘cause we were thinkin’ on the same wavelength,” Osaka pondered.

“You know, if we work together, then there’s no picks and peaks that we can’t overcome!” Kagura boisterously said.

“And if we can overcome picks and peaks if we work together, then the entrance exams are a thing that us Knuckleheads can’t fear!” Tomo concluded.

“Yanno, Ah think we can do a communist regime after we graduate from college.”

Tomo and Kagura looked at Osaka with the usual “WTF” expression they get when Osaka starts to lose her train of thought, which is common for the Osakan.

“We should really get to Osaka’s house,” Kagura said, rubbing her behind, “Besides, my butt’s freezing out here!”

“And it’s almost time to take my ADHD pills,” Tomo added.

“Kotatsu,” Osaka blurred out, “Nice ‘n comfy.”

And so, the three Knuckleheads continued their walk to Osaka’s house as they think about the warmth of the heated table that is the kotatsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in my AzuDai cannon, Tomo has ADHD, so she takes her medication during the afternoon. So that explains why the wildcat idiot is surprisingly calm in that ONE scene in Episode 19 (the less I speak about the episode, the better).


	4. Now, Give Us Some Eggnoggin'!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukari and Nyamo are planing their holiday feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Yukari/Nyamo drabble. It's time for these two teachers to shine.

In a house in the Tokyo suburbs, two women, Nyamo and Yukari, were trying to plan their holiday dinner.

“Hey, Nyamo,” Yukari said, flipping through a holiday gift catalog, “Wanna eat some snow crab and Matsuzaka beef for the holidays?”

“Yukari, you know that we’re on a budget,” Nyamo corrected her friend, “Besides, today’s not our payday.”

“But I wanna have some beef and crab for the holidays!!!” Yukari whined, throwing the catalog across the room.

The book landed on Nyamo’s face; the woman taking the magazine off of her face and started flipping through it. “You know what, Yukari, that bar we always frequent is now selling creamy [tamagozake](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tamagozake)-”

“CREAMY TAMAGOZAKE?!” Yukari shot up from the bed, “Nyamo, that’s basically eggnog!!!!”

“Plus it’s surprisingly cheap-”

“So, we’re going to the bar for our holiday dinner! And I’ll be the one driving!!”

“No, I’ll be driving.”

“Says who, Nyamo?”

“Says the police who always give you tickets every time you go over the speed limit!”

The two women squabble a bit before they heard the doorbell ring.

“Nyamo, is that a package from your uncle in Hokkaido?” Yukari asked her partner.

“Don’t know,” Nyamo answered, “I’ll better check it out.” She goes to the door and opens it, seeing a basket full of Matsuzaka beef, snow crab, and cartons of eggnog.

“What is it Nyamo? Another wood bear craving?”

“No, Yukari, it’s a holiday food basket from your students.” Nyamo then brings the basket into the house.

Yukari then takes the holiday card, opens it, and starts reading it:

“‘Dear Yukari-sensei, for the three years of our lives, you have given us the best high school experience. So for the holidays, we’re giving you a feast you’ll never forget- Love, Chiyo, Sakaki, Tomo, Yomi, Osaka, and Kagura.’ Nyamo, my students finally giving me some stuff!”

“And we don’t need to waste any money on a holiday feast.”

The two women got to work on preparing their feast as snow falls down from the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go on, these drabbles take place during the senior year (between Sakaki getting Maya and the girls doing their entrance exams). And yes, Kaori will be with Sakaki, I'm not going to let Kimura-sensei ruin their time together during the holiday season! #Anti-PedoTeacherChristmas!


End file.
